Three Bottles
by Ross The Kittycat
Summary: He was Granger-free exactly fifteen minutes ago. Dhr.


**Notes:** Thanks to you guys, I have seen the error of my ways (and there are a lot, mind you). Fixed, and reuploaded! Hope you enjoy !

**Warning**: Fluff. I think?

* * *

Granger glared at him. He glared back.

"Glare all you want, Granger. My answer is final." Draco rolled his eyes as he turned back to fixing his cabinet.

Fifteen minutes ago, he was a perfectly happy and peaceful man trying to fix and clean his room. Fifteen minutes ago, he was humming to the tune of a French song that got stuck to his head the last time he was there (he just remembered the tune and now it was stuck in his head. Again). Fifteen minutes ago, he was perfectly Granger-free. Now here he was, standing in front of his cabinet, still trying to fold his clothes, and listening to Granger's pleads of permission.

"Come on!" He heard Granger from behind him. He also heard the bed squeak so Draco assumed that Granger flopped on it. He rolled his eyes. Typical.

Draco sighed and turned to look at Granger. "I told you-"

"Just one sip? One glass? Please? I won't tell Harry and Ron about the time-" Granger rolled out the last word. Draco cringed. That totally got him. He was getting soft.

"Fine!" So much for final answers, he thought. Granger jumped off the bed with a shout of triumph."But don't blame me if anything happens okay?" Draco shouted just as Granger ran out of the door.

"Whatever!" He heard her shout back. He could only sigh and turn back to his chore.

Exactly fifteen minutes ago, Draco almost had a heart attack with Granger bouncing in his room and screaming at the top of her lungs about how wonderful and amazing he is and repeating that sentence for … Draco lost count at eight. He almost threw the lamp that was at an arm's reach at Granger's head just to shut her up. He knew she needed something, Granger usually doesn't come bouncing in someone else's room screaming compliments unless she needed something. Draco sighed as he placed another clothing in the closet.

Draco didn't know what Granger was asking for at first. Who would, when all she's saying is please and just one sip? One glass? Please? But then he remembered how Granger kept glaring at everyone at last night's party. Everyone, except Potter and Draco who drank a little bit of wine. Some drank beer of course (he suddenly remembered how Ron almost kissed Neville, Draco stiffled a laugh) but the rest drank a little bit of wine so it wasn't a big hangover party the next day (except maybe for Ron and some other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws).

Granger was being bitter about this 'cause all of them didn't give her a glass of wine when Ginny drank three bottles of beer. She kept muttering about how she was older but didn't even give her a glass. Luna drank iced tea of course (and maybe the she got a sip of the beer too, Draco saw Blaise giving her a shot glass full of beer sneakily), Hermione saw, but nobody sneaked her a shot glass with beer. She was frowning the whole time. Draco pitied her, but he can't blame her, they all knew how bad at tolerating alcohol she is. Not until now, he sighed. He knew that V-day party was a bad idea.

The war ended in their sixth year, when Voldemort stormed the school. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and even some Slytherins fought alongside Potter and his friends saying it didn't matter to them anymore. Potter accepted them gladly, and this V-day party celebrates the anniversary of Voldemort's fall exactly five years ago.

Draco jumped when Granger stumbled into his room two hours later (he was done fixing the contents of his cabinet by then. He has now moved on to changing his bed sheets) and started singing a muggle song and the top of her lungs, her voice cracking every now and then. Draco looked at the pillow he was holding and wondered if Granger would scream if he tried pushing it in her face just to muffle the noise. He also wondered if anybody would notice a missing her later. He shook his head, no good in trying to kill his wife just so she can shut up. So he decided to make her shut up the old fashion way.

"Granger-"

"So true! Funny how it seems!"

"Granger-"

"Always in time, but never in line for dreams!" Draco raised his eyebrows at the lyrics. But that was probably the least of his problems as she laid down on the floor, face flushed, breathing heavy, and eyes half-closed. "Head over heels when toe to toe." He remembered the last time she got crazy drunk. They were cruising in the Bahamas for their first anniversary. The bartender at some bar took a liking to her so he kept bringing her drinks. Draco had to carry her all the way back to their cabin just so she can stop dancing with random strangers.

"Granger, shut up!" He finally threw the pillow at her's head but shocking enough, the drunk female caught it and started squishing it to death and biting the edges, making weird noises while doing it. "How many glasses did you drink?" He crossed his arms at his chest and glared at her who just grinned lopsidedly.

Granger raised two hands with two fingers raised on one hand, and four fingers on the other. "Three!" Draco raised his eyebrows. "Bottles!" He gaped at her. She had a sudden fit of giggles and buried her face in the pillow. She had three bottles of beer? No. Judging from her fingers, she had six.

"Hey, ferret face, look!" He saw Granger fill her mouth with air, turned to look at him and slapped both her cheeks, making this weird sound. She giggled again. "This is fun, twatweed!" Draco couldn't help smiling.

This went on for an hour with Draco sometimes joining her with random acts of stupidity (he forgot his chores) and he has to admit, it was quite fun. But everyone had to be sober. He knew she finally hit that stage when he started singing a sadder song.

"Why do I find it hard to write the next line?" Granger sang. He suddenly felt a tug in his heart. "Oh, I want the truth to be said…" Draco turned and continued his abandoned chore with Granger singing.

Just as he was about to pull the last pillow case (the last one!), Granger started singing another song. He gave up.

"Stop it," He said as he sat heavily on the newly changed bed and looked at the still flushed Granger lying on the carpet. She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, you know, for leaving." Five years ago, in the middle of the battle against Voldemort, Granger and he had partnered up to defeat his Aunt Bellatrix. He left her fighting her alone when he saw his Father down at the other side of the Great Hall. She understood, of course. But fighting one on one with Bellatrix proved to be (as he should have known) an uneven match even with Granger's experience (but she was still seventeen, Draco's guilt reminded himself).

She turned, her back facing him as she said, "You said that a million times already." She said bitterly. "Aunt Trixie ain't a fair duelist, if you must know."

Draco stood up, crouched in front of Granger and held his hand out. "I really am sorry. Now come on, you need to sleep." He was expecting her to refuse but the latter just took his hands as she lazily stood up.

"My head hurts now." She said as she rubbed his eyes with her other hand.

Draco lead her to the bed (She stumbled once) and let her lay there. "See. That's why you're going to sleep. No complaining." He added once he saw Granger open her mouth. He pulled the comforter up until it reached under her chin and was about to walk away when he felt her's hand on his wrist.

"Goodnight kiss?" She said cheekily and her face flushing. Draco noticed that her hands still felt hot against his own skin even after years of marriage.

Draco rolled his eyes but leaned over her nonetheless. "You are a spoiled brat." He whispered before kissing Granger's forehead.

The moment his lips left her's forehead, however, he felt her clutch the front of his shirt, bring his face closer to her and kiss him, full on the lips. Draco felt his heart skip a beat when he felt her slowly run his tongue over his bottom lip. Granger pushed him away (quite strongly, might he add. He fell on his bottom. Or was it because his knees were failing him?) before hiding under the covers and say "Goodnight."

Draco could only say his goodnight breathlessly as he stumbled out of his own room, leaving Granger sleeping under his comforter. Maybe he should make Granger drink more…

* * *

**Notes: **Song was True by Spandau Ballet.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
